


Магия

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Магия




End file.
